Do You Understand?
by rfauryn
Summary: Dari benci menjadi cinta, . Tapi mengapa cinta berbalik menjadi benci? "apakah kau paham?" "ya benar aku hanya bisa berkata maaf" "Apa yang harus ku perbuat agar dia percaya dan memaafkanku ". . Gx bisa bikin summary chap3 update
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic by **fauRyn**

**Do you Understand?**

NaruHina

And other

**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISIMOTO**

Warning!

Gaje, AU, OOC banget,Typo,kata-kata gak nyambung

Ide cerita pasaran

Masih bener-bener pemula newbie bangett

Don't suka Don't baca

Terimakasih^^

Pagi ini memang bukan pagi yang spesial, matahari terbit dari timur, burung berkicauan di dahan pohon dan langit yang sekolah juga tak berbeda dari hari-hari kemarin.

"Mengikuti hinata-chan lagi ? Otakmu sebenarnya dimana sich baka!, kurang jelas apa lagi penolakannya itu, jangan terus-terus kau ikuti dia seperti ini! Dia punya hidupnya sendiri dan kau bukan cara apa lagi otakmu itu bisa sadar baka!, kenapa kau tidak juga paham!" Ucap sakura sekeras-kerasnya di depan temannya yang mempunyai rambut blonde jabrik itu.

"Tapi sakura-chan aku memang telah sadar, sadar!" jawab naruto setengah berteriak " Aku tau selama ini aku salah dan aku.. menyesal. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pernah mengharapkan" sambung naruto lirih.

"Heh baka bukan maksudku melarangmu atau menghalangimu tapi-." Ucap sakura satu satunya gadis diantara 3 laki-laki disana. Namun belum selesai dia menyelesaikan perkataanya

"Menurut buku yang aku baca, seorang yang pernah disakiti seseorang tak akan menerima seseorang itu lagi di hidupnya"Potong Sai dengan senyum tak jelas.

"Kau juga mayat seenaknya kau memotong perkataanku, dankata-katamu sama sekali tak membantu tau"Balas Sakura sengit.

"Kau memang bisa dibilang benar Sai tapi, hidupku tak menurut apa yang tercetak di buku yang kau baca itu" Balas Naruto datar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ke-3 sahabatnya wajahnya tertunduk tangannya mengepal erat.

"Apa baik jika dia terus-terusan dibiarkan seperti ini? Lukanya dan memarnya itu tak akan bisa sembuh jika setiap hari selalu bertambah padahal yang kemarin belum sembuh"Sakura memandang kepergian Naruto sendu.

"Biarkan saja dia, dia memang yang salah dan biarkan dia menerima semua resikonya" Ucap Sasuke

"Ya Sasuke-kun semua resikonya, termasuk dia akan mati perlahan dengan pukulan-pukulan Neji itu, kau memang teman yang baik yya"Balas Sakura sakratis.

"Lalu jika kau dipihak Neji apakah pukulan itu salah?"Balas sasuke seraya dia berjalan tenang mendahului mereka.

Tak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke,keduanya terdiam jika di pikirkan memang baik Neji ataupun hinata tak ada yang bersalah. Salahkan jika ada seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya dari mantan pacarnya. Dan salahkah seorang gadis yang membenci mantan pacarnya yang dahulu memainkannya. TIDAK .Sakura dan Sai menetahui itu tapi,disisi lain yang menjadi 'mantan pacar' itu adalah sahabat dekat mereka yang sekarang telah benar-benar berubah.

"Memang si-baka itu yang salah tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya Sasuke-kun aku akan tetap membantunya dan telah selayaknnya seperti itu?" ujar sakura mantap tanpa terbersit keraguan didalamnya

"Waahhh Sakura-chan aku yakin akan menjadi ibu yang baik kelak, aku akan sangat senang bila anak-anakku nanti mempunyai ibu se-perhatian sakura-chan"ucap Sai lagi-lagi dengan senym anehnya.

Awalnya Sai hanya ingin mencairkan tetapi tak ia sangka uchia bungsu yang tadi berjalan menjauhi mereka berbalik arah dann menghadiahkan tatapan setajam elang pembunuh itu kepadanya. Sai melupakan satu fakta penting jika uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang sangat pencemburu 'si-al' Batinnya dalam hati

Secepat kilat sekarang Sasuke telah berada di depan Sai matanya tetap tajam perlahan tangannya terulur menuju Sai dan robeklah buku sketsa yang Sai pegang sedari tadi .Buku sketsa itu bukanlah hal yang tidak penting setidaknya di sana telah tergambar beberapa sketsa tugannya.

"Kau masih disini? Ucap Sasuke lirih dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan, kau tau itu buku sketsa yang penting untuk Sai bisa-bisanya kau merobeknya" Teriak Sakura terkejut.

"Setidaknya itu hanya sketsa bukan lukisan aslinya, Sa-Ku-Ra. Kau milikku selamanya!"Balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ..."ucap Sakura dengan pipi memerah "Kau cemburu yaa?"Lanjut Sakura

"..."

"Kau Cemburu?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun Kau cemburu, mengapa tak menjawab?"

"..."

"Kau benar-benar Cemburu?"

"..."

"Manisnya"

"..."

"SASUKE-KUN?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti"Balas Sasuke ucapnya datar meski pipinya kini telah memerah walau sedikit.

"Aku tak akan berhenti Sasuke-kun mana bisa aku berhenti kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."Balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"HN"

"jika kau memang kau tak mau menjawab aku akan marah"Balas Sakura lagi tentunya hanya main-main tapi setelah "hn, terserah" keluar dari Sasuke ia tak mau kalah

"Baiklah terserah kau saja Sasuke-kun,... Sai kau tau dimana Gaara-kun?" terucaplah nama tabu untuk didengar oleh sang Uchiha bungsu, seketika itu ia menatap intens sang pemilik emerald di sampingnya.

"Aku tak tau Sakura-chan."Jawab Sai

"Kau tak tau? , Kira-kira Gaara-kun sudah datang belum sekarang? Tanya Sakura lagi

"Kalau itu aku tau Sabaku-san sudah datang sekarang, tadi aku bertemu denganya di gerbang. Kau ingin menemuinya Sakura-chan? kan disini sudah ada sasuke pacarmu itu."balas Sai tanpa ragu, dia tau maksud Sakura menanyakan tentang gaara saat ini dan dia juga akan ikut mempermainkan uchiha bungsu itu sekarang hitung-hitung balas dendam.

"Iya Sai aku ingin menemuinya, Lebih menyenangkan mungkin sarapan bersamanya"Jawab Sakura, dengan perlahan melirik ke arah Sasuke

"Benar juga Sakura-chan meski dia pendiam setidaknya dia tak terlalu datar."Sambung Sai dengan senyum, bukan senyum tak jelasnya kali ini dengan senyuman mengejek.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, telinganya sudah tak tahan lagi mendengarkan perbincangan itu.

"aduh, Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan?"Ucap Sakura tak terima

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, sarapanmu tak layak bersamanya?"Balas Sasuke

"Kau cemburu Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya, kau puas?"

"ak-.."

Tak membiarakan Sakura membalas Sasuke segera menyeret Sakura pergi.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan sekarang memanglah Sasuke yang terjerat pesonamu".Gumam Sai menatap kepergian kedua sahabatnya "seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, sekarang si-kuning itu juga mengalaminya, sayangnya aku yakin bersatunya mereka bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah".

_**Do You Understand?**_

Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya,diantara suara langkah kaki murid lainnya yang cepat dan terasa semangat, hanya ketukkan sepatunya yang bertempo murid-murid lain terlihat bersemangat dan tertawa-tawa hanya dia yang wajahnya terlihat kusut seperti pakaian lupa disetrika. Cukup kontras memang diantara tawa-tawa yang terdengar, hanya dia yang tangisannya tak terlihat, namun hatinya telah meraung-raung kesakitan.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, tubuhnya bergetar sejenak,bukan karena takut tapi mungkin ia rubah ekspresi di wajahnya yang semula sedih sekarang telah terlihat tersenyum tak lupa dia cengiran 5 jarinyapun telah berrencana untuk sekedar menyapa seorang gadis yang menjadi pusat pikiranya selama semangat kakinya terlangkah mendekati seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tengah bersendau gurau dengan seorang gadis keturunan china di sampingnya. Wajah ayunya membius semua orang di sekolah tak jarang banyak diantara teman murid laki-laki disini selalu mendekati dan berkeinginan menjadikan gadis ini pacar sayang kejadian masa lalu yang dialami gadis inidigo ini membuatnya tak pernah mau berdekatan dengan laki-laki kalaupun mau hanya ayah, kakak, sepupunya dan kiba serta shino yang memang telah menjadi temanya sejak kejadiannya dimasa lalu disebabkan oleh seorang yang sempat merebut hatinya dan menghempaskan hatinya jatuh. Ya si gadis ini dikhianati dan dipermainkan.

"ohayou, hime..?"

"Lagi-lagi kau naruto?!, masih belum puas kau!"Gadis bercepol china menjawabnya dengan nada marah.

"Akukan Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, aku tak akan berhenti untuk selalu ada disamping hime!"Jawabnya.

"BAKA-NARUTO tak tau diri"Balas si gadis china.

"permisi"Sang gadis indigo berucap

"heh baka kau membuatku dan Hinata tak nyaman, pergi sana tak usah ikuti kami!"

Selalu saja seperti ini setiap naruto mendekat, apakah sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi baginya, apa memang kesalahannya tak layak lagi untuk dimaafkan. "Tunggu hime aku hime" ucapnya keras seraya berlari.

Someone POV

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang tak henti-hentinya dia mengikutiku sadarkah dia semua juga manusia aku juga berhak di tak ingat semua yang telah kurasakan karenanya dan sekarang apa maksudnya selalu iri dengan tenten-chan dia tak pernah merasakan keadaan rumit, dia tak pernah dikhianati apalagi dipermainkan, dia hidup seakan tanpa iri kenapa aku tak pernah bisa merasakan hidup sahabat chinaku ini tenten-chan sedang tertawa dia menceritakan salah satu pengalamannya di lap ipa kemarin aku tak bisa menangkap ceritanya secara karena suaranya tak jelas tapi salahkan aku yang sekarang sibuk dengan duniadi pikiranku.

"Ohayou Hime..?"

Suara itu, ohh suaranya kapankah kau berhenti, kau selalu saja mendekati taukah kau, kau telah tak akan menbalas salammu aku tak mau bicara belum puas kau

"Lagi-lagi kau naruto?!, masih belum puas kau!" Terimakasih tenten-chan kau telah menyuarakannya.

"Akukan Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, aku tak akan berhenti untuk selalu ada disamping hime!"

Ya aku tau kau siapa naruto, bodohnya aku dulu selau mengagumimu.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Na- Naruto-kun, i-ni bento untuk na-naruto-kun, te-rima-lah."Ucapku gugup berharap dia mau menerima bentoku.

"Bento Hinata-chan,? Buatanmu sendiri pasti enak"Ucapnya dengan senyuman itu, taukah dia jika aku selalu mengagumi senyumannya menjawab tak kalah gugup dengan sebelumnya "I-ya, ta-di pagi a-ku membuat-nya sen- sendi-ri naruto-kun"

"ciie Hinata-chan perhatian banget, beruntung kau baka-naru, punya pacar seperti hinata-chan apalagi dia sangat perhatian dan mengagumimu hingga untuk berbicara denganmu saja sampai segugup ini"Ucap sahabat naruto-kun, seorang gadis bermata emelard yang kuketahui pacar Sasuke sepupuku.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Saat itu aku memang sangat bahagia aku sangat mengaguminya, namun sekarang aku menyesal . Apa dia memang tidak paham?. Apa yang kau perbuat dahulu sangat menyakitkan

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Napas ku tercekat mendengarnya mengatakan itu, aku hanya perempuan mana bisa aku melakukannya. Namun aku juga tak mau mengecewakannya aku yakin naruto-kun tak akan berbuat buruk kepadaku aku tak mau dia marah kepadaku dan menganggapku tak mencintainya tak ingin hubunganku dengan naruto-kun berakhir.

Segera mungkin ku ambil jaket dan memakainya dan berlali menuju keluar aku tak peduli meski sedang hujan dan mendapati kemarahan ayah dan ibu nanti saat mengetahui aku tak ada di rumah. Yang terpenting sekarang aku menuruti naruto-kun.

Kuambil payung di rak sepatu di samping pintu belakang rumah aku memang sengaja keluar dengan pintu tak mau dihalangi kakakku jika melewati pintu depan karena kakaku sekrang sedang berada di ruang tv.

"Maafkan aku kak aku tak bisa menurutimu"Gumamku sebelum aku keluar dari rumah.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?kejadian itu..._

_Apa memang suatu hal akan terjadi sesuai yang kita harapkan.._

_Apa memang semua yang kita lakukan sekarang yang benar..._

_Apa memang kita harus mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan tanpa kehinganngan apapun?_

"_**Pertama tapi sekaligus dibodohi, kedua dimanfaatin terus di mati-in. Itu bakalan terjadi sama orang yang nggak pernah mau usahain sendiri hidupnya!"**_

Layak dilanjut tidak ini,?

Ada yang berharap dilanjut?

Maaf kalau saya atau ceritanya aneh masih bener-bener pemula saya

Bahkan baru buat account di dan berani publis cerita

Seberanya saya pantes pake kata-kata author apa enggak ya?

Gomen memang sangat pendek memang

Hanya 1000-an words

tapi

Terima kasih udah dibaca

(kalau ada)

(tak dibaca juga tak apa-apa)

Dan salam kenal

Terima kasih kalau memang udah berkenang buat Review

(kalau ada)

RYN

CnC (_cuplikan next chap_) ™

"aku menyukaimu tidak aku menyukaimu ,aku tulus, kau benar-benar membuatku sakit aku tulus ..."

"Kau kumanfaatkan kau tak mengerti! Aku tak mencintaimu, menyukaimu saja tidak tapi jika kau berpikir jika aku menginginkan uangmu tak aku tak pernah menginginkanya .Namikaze punya banyak uang yang mungkin lebih dari hyuuga"


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic by **fauRyn**

**Do you Understand?**

NaruHina

And other

**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISIMOTO**

Warning!

Gaje, AU, OOC banget,

Typo(s) (semoga udah berkurang,

kata-kata gak nyambung

Ide cerita pasaran

Masih bener-bener pemula newbie bangett

Don't suka Don't baca

Terimakasih^^

Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK : ON**

**MASIH HINATA POV**

Napas ku tercekat mendengarnya mengatakan itu, aku hanya perempuan mana bisa aku melakukannya. Namun aku juga tak mau mengecewakannya aku yakin Naruto-kun tak akan berbuat buruk kepadaku aku tak mau dia marah kepadaku dan menganggapku tak mencintainya tak ingin hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun berakhir.

Segera mungkin ku ambil jaket memakainya dan berlali menuju keluar aku tak peduli meski sedang hujan dan mendapati kemarahan ayah dan ibu nanti saat mengetahui aku tak ada di rumah. Yang terpenting sekarang aku menuruti Naruto-kun.

Kuambil payung di rak sepatu di samping pintu belakang rumah aku memang sengaja keluar dengan pintu tak mau dihalangi kakakku jika melewati pintu depan karena kakaku sekarang sedang berada di ruang tv.

"Maafkan aku kak aku tak bisa menurutimu"Gumamku sebelum aku keluar dari rumah.

**Do you Understand?**

Disinilah aku berada di sebuah Kafe yang terlihat lenggang , entah ada perlu apa Naruto-kun memintaku datang kesini secepatnnya, nyatanya sekarang Naruto-kun tidak ada di aku tak menyerah, ku telusuri setiap sudut di kafe bernuansa biru ini sekali tersenyum, hatiku lega melihat seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik yang memakai hoodie orange di pojok kafe dekat jendela sedang asik dengan ponselnya. Segera mungkin aku menghampirinya

"Na.. -Naruto-kun, Gom-men, aku terlam-" Berlum selesai aku meminta maaf atas keterlambatanku, Naruto-kun segera memotong bicaranya tak sabar dan cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arah kami, tapi sepertinya Naruto-ku tak menggubris pandangantanya mereka itu.

"Dari mana saja kau!, aku menunggumu lama sekali disini."

"Maaf.. Naruto-kun tadi di luar .. hujan"Jawabku tegang

"Alasan!", ucap Naruto-kun lagi, mengapa dia tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, apakah dia tak menerti keadaan di luar yang hujan se deras ini, orang lain saja tak ada yang berkeliaran di luar.

"Ta.. tap-pi .."Aku ingin menjelaskan lagi namun sekali lagi Naruto-kun memotong perkataanku.

"Tak usah tapi-tapian lagi. Tolong kerjakan ini dan berikan kepada si ebisu-sensei itu besok sebelum jam pelajarannya." Ucap naruto-kun cepat dengan nada kesal sambil menghentakkan benda putih yang kuyakini soal-soalatau materi dari tuganya. Aku tak yakin dia mengucakan 'tolong' dengan tulus nyatanya nada bicaranya seakan memaksaku.

"Aku pergi"Ucap Naruto-kun sebelum berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian di kafe ini.

Aku tercengang. Hanya ini yang ingin Naruto-kun sampaikan kepadaku. Kenapa dia tak mengantarkannya ke rumahku. Lantas mengapa tadi saat dia menghubungi Naruto-kun hingga membawa-bawa status hubungan kami 'Jika kau tak kesini, aku tak yakin besok kau masih pacarku' Bukanlah kata-kata itu itukah Naruto-kun mempertaruhkan status hubunganku dengannya.

Perlahan ku arahkan tanganku meraih gulungan kertas yang Naruto-kun berikan membukanya. Ya tugas ini tugas penelitian dari Ebisu-sensei yang memang harus dikumpulkan setelah sampai di rumah nanti aku akan mengopykan dari tugas penelitian milikku.

Sekarang aku telah ada di sekolahanku KHS konoha high School, aku berlarian di koridor sekolah, terserah anggapan mereka yang melihat aku berlarian seperti wajahku tetap saja memerah menahan malu. Maklum aku memang cukup pemalu.

Akhirnya aku tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu ku ketuk perlahan hingga terdengar suara yang mengijinkanku masuk ku raih gagang pintunya dan kulangkahkan kakiku memasukinya. Ini adalah ruangan aku menyerahkan tugas Naruto-kun yang kukerjakan semalam.

"Sensei, ini tugas penelitian 2 milik Namikaze Naruto" Ucapku.

"Kamu mengerjakannya Hyuuga-san?Kamu dipaksa?"Tanya Ebisu-sensei kepadaku .

"Ti- tidak, Sensei saya tidak dipaksa"Jawabku

_Dejavu_

Aku mendapat balasan sama seperti apa yang tenten-chan, Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun ucapkan saat mengetahui aku mengerjakan tugas milik Naruto-kun

"Bocah urakan seperti dia kenapa kau membantunya, jangan mau diperalat bocah seperti dia itu."

Aku tak bisa menjawab apapun. Setelah mengucapkan salam aku pergi dari ruangannya.

Mengapa semua orang menganggap Naruto-kun memperalatku?.Jujur aku memang aku dimanfaatkan?.Ahh tidak tidak ,Tidak mungkin Naruto-kun melakukan itu harus mempercayainya.

Teeet TEET teeeeet !

Saat aku berjalan bunyi bel mengagetkanku, segera mungkin aku mempercepat memilih melewati belakang laboratorium, jalan ini memang jarang aku lewati biasanya aku memilih melewati kantin entah mengapa kali ini kakiku menuntunku untuk melewatinya.

Samar-samar aku mendengar orang berkata di samping laboratorium, karena penasaran aku berhenti untuk menyimaknnya.

"Ini sudah 40 hari, mana semua kupon ramenku yang kau janjikan dulu?.Jangan bilang kau lupa dei-nii!".Bukanlah itu suara Naruto-kun

"Dasar kau rubah berharap kau lupa!, nih janjiku!"Lalu apakah itu Deidara-senpai kakak sepupu Naruto-kun?"

"Kuponnya mana bisa aku lupakan!Terjebak 40 hari bersama dia itu tak menyenangkan tak mungkin melupakan bayaran pengorbananku."Suara orang yang ku-yakini Naruto-kun.

"Terserah kau bocah, dan sekarang apa yang kau akan lakukan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu?,ku yakin dia sangat mengagumimu"

'gadis hyuuga?'Pikirku dalah hati.

"Aku yang pasti akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya Dei-nii, tapi mungkin setelah kenaikan semester tahun banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini mubazir kan hime polosku itu jika kulepaskan begitu saja, Kau tau aku malas sekali dengan yang namnya tugas."

'aku demi tugasnya saja?' aku tak percaya Naruto-kun, aku tak bisa kucegah kini mataku telah mulai berair.

"Kau ini! Dia itu baik, jangan kau memanfaatkan sejauh ini, sudah cukup akhiri saja sekarang."

"Biarkan aku dei-nii lagi pula dia tak tahu apa maksudku ,dia memang baik tapi kau tahu kan aku tak mencintainya"

"Ya lah rubah terserahmu aku tak bertanggung jawab dari awal aku hanya memintamu untuk meminta nomor telp gadis itu dan mengajaknya jalan berhubung kau sampai menjadikannya pacarmu, Jika sesuatu terjadi kepadamu bukan salahku."

"ya ya tenang saja, meski ayah dan kakaknya seganas itu, hyuuga itu sangat polos dan lemah, aah senangnya"

Hentikan Naruto-kun katakan ini hanya mimpi, air mataku menerobos keluar tak bisa lagi ku cegah kenyataan ini mengguncangku. Aku juga wanita biasa aku juga bisa marah. Aku tak bisa lagi bersembunyi dengan air mata aku berjalan dan

"Hyu-.. Hyuuga..-san"Dan mereka mengetahui yang aku perkirakan memang Deidara-senpai yang berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Him(e)... Hinata-chan,..."Ucap Naruto-kun ia terlihat cukup kaget

"aku menyukaimu tidak aku mencitaimu ,aku tulus, kau benar-benar membuatku sakit aku tulus, tapi kenapa kau?"Aku mulai bersuara, entah mengapa aku berbica lancar dihadapannya.

Kau hanya membalasnya santai seolah tanpa ada beban disana "Ternyata memang harus berakhir sekarang. Hyuuga-san hubungan kita berakhir dan kuharap kau tak mempermasalahkan apapun sekarang, Maaf telah memanfaatkanmu. Tapi ini biasa terjadi kan?Jadi jangan membesar-besarkannya"

Biasa? Apa mempermainkan perasaan orang lain itu biasa. Apakah ini sosok Naruto-kun -kun yang katanya memperalatku itu. mengapa ?Tanpa bisa kukendalikan jawaban begitu saja meluncur dariku "Naruto-kun aku mencintaimu, Aku- aku tak mau hubungan ini berakhir"

"Jika kau tak mengetahui ini semua mungkin hubungan ini akan tetap berlanjut, tapi karena kau mengetahuinya ini memanglah harus berakhir, aku tak mencintaimu"Ungkap Naruto-ku dengan tak percaya ini

"Tak apa aku-aku akan membuat Naruto-kun nyaman, tak apa aku tak mau berakhir Naruto-kun, aku-"

"HINATA HYUUGA"Naruto-kun membentakku keras.

Aku tak mau mengalah lagi Naruto-kun aku tak mau diam "Lantas apa lagi yang KAU INGINKAN LAGI? aku bisa membelikan ramen setiap hari"Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa bisa ku hentikan.

"Kau pikir aku ingin ramen?memangnya kau membeli ramen itu dengan apa, itu bukan uangmu,kau hanya gadis lemah yang bersembunyi di balik kebesaran Hyuuga, kau tak mengerti?"Dia berbicara dengan nada -sama apa ini Naruto-kun sebenarnya.

"Kau yang harus mengerti Naruto-kun, Lantas karena apa kau memacariku , bukannya karena ramen?"Balasku lirih aku tak kut lagi sungguh.

"Itu hanya untuk KESENAGANKU HI-ME!"

'Karena itu naruto-kun' batinku dalam hati

"Kenapa kau tak pergi dari sini, kau tak berlari mengadu ke hyuuga-sama?"

Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataannya aku mematung dan lah dia berpikir ini keterlaluan untukku

"He kau bisa berbicara"

Lagi-lagi aku diam tanpa menanggapi perkataanya.

"Kau kumanfaatkan kau tak mengerti! Aku tak mencintaimu, menyukaimu saja tidak, tapi jika kau berpikir aku menginginkan uangmu tak! aku tak pernah menginginkanya .Namikaze punya banyak uang yang mungkin lebih dari hyuuga, dan bisa jadi hyuuga hanya menang nama saja"

Cukup aku tak bisa diam lagi,Ku usap kasar air mata yang membasahi wajahku sejak tadi ,aku tak peduli lagi.

"**YA** NA-MI-KA-ZE-SAN, aku memang lemah tapi jangan pernah kau mencoba menjelek-jelekkan nama Hyuuga."ucapku sinis

Aku melihatmu terkejut.

"Mengejutkan karena aku membalasmu?,jangan menyesal dan Ingat satu hal jangan berharap suatu saat nanti aku menerimanu meskipun kau memang benar-benar terpuruk dan mencintaiku"

"Aku menyesal?, aku Namikaze Naruto mencitaimu?, hey ini masih siang jangan bermimpi?"

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Kejadian itu tak akan dengan mudahnya kulupakan, mungkin aku berlebihan tetapi inilah aku. Aku sangat membencimu Naruto!

**POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

"dari mana kau dobe ?"Tanya seorang murid berambut biru donker

"Ku rasa dia benar-benar dengan ucapanya kala itu, di benar-benar menutup hatinya dariku?"Murid blonde menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lagi

"cih, akhirnya kau sadar juga"

"Bisakan kau membantuku Sasuke?"

"Itu urusanmu"Murid yang di panggil dobe itu sangat tak terima dengan jawaban cuek temannya ini

"TEME! Kau temanku atau bukan sih?"Ucap Naruto "Dasar kau Teme!, Tadi aku menyapanya lagi, dia tetap diam dan pergi, saat aku coba mengikutinya dia menghilang."Lanjut pemuda jabrik ini lagi.

"Jika kau menyesal?, jika kau ingin mendapatkannya lagi?.Kau akui kesalahanmmu dihadapannya."Setelah mengatakan itu pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu berlalu sederhana memang tapi saat sulit untuk mewujudkannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengakuinya Teme."Gumam Naruto

**NARUTO POV**

Setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke-teme tadi aku beranjak menuju kelas harus menemuinya tak ada salahnya aku mengikuti saran teme.

Itu dia Hinata-chan

"Ohayou Hime"Sapaku sambil berharapp agar kali ini diamembalas sapaanku.

"..."

Namun setelah ku tunggu beberapa saat dia tetap tak membalas sapaanku. Baiklah tak apa

"Hime, kau sedang apa?"

"..."

"Kau membaca buku?"

"..."

"Buku apa?Apakah sangat seru?"

"..."

Hinata-chan tetap tak rasanya tak aku tak akan menyerah. Apalagi saat ini keadaan kelas Hinata-chan cukum lenggang dan tak ada si cepol Tenten itu.

"Hime, kau tak mau berbicara denganku?

"..."

"Himeee?"Ucapku sambil merengek biarlah.

"Aku tak mengenalmu"Akhirnya kau membalas, tapi mengapa kau berkata seperti itu Hinata-chan apakah kau tak mau mengenalku?

"Tidaklah kau mengenalku?"Ucapku sambil menunjuk nametag di baju seragamku.

"Aku tak mengenal Namikaze-san!"

"Baiklah aku akan mengenalkan diriku lebih lengkap"Kutarik napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku "Aku Namikaze kenal"

"Aku tetap tak mengenal Namikaze-san"Hinata hanya membalasku dengan kata-kata datarnya. seakan ia sangat tak menginginkan pembicaraan ini.

"Karena kau tak mau mengenal Namikaze Naruto aku memperkenalkanku sebagai Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto agar lengkap."

Kau diam lagi. "..."

"Himeeee?"Ucapku lagi-lagi dengan nada merengek .Kuakui nada merengek yang kuucapkan tadi sangat menggelikan.

"Kau sangat tamak hingga menggunakan 2 nama klan"Hinata-chan tak bisakah kau mengerti kenapa kau membalasku sesinis itu,Jujur aku tersentak pernyataan Hinata-chan beberapa saat lalu seakan menyindirku.

"Hime, kau bersikeras tak mengenal Namikaze saat aku menggunakan Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Kau tetap saja seperti ini. apa aku harus menggunakan Uzumaki Naruto saja?.. ahh aku yakin orang tuaku tak akan marah jika aku memakai marga dari ibuku."

"..."

".. tapi Hime kau mau mengenalku kan saat aku memakai Uzumaki"Aku kembali berkata. Apa ini ya yang disebut ber-monolog itu.

"Bukan urusanku"

"Himee kenapa kau membalas semua perkataanku dengan nada sinis seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata-chan tak membalas perkataaku. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan memasukkan buku yang sejak tadi dia baca. tiba-tiba dengan cepat Hinata-chan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan meninggalkan kelas. aku terdiam lalu,. Berarti dia mau meniggalkanku tak boleh. Ini tak boleh belum mengutarakan harus mengucakkannya sekarang, aku akan menahannya ,tak akan kubiarkan dia meninggalkanku lagi sekarang.

GREP ku pegang tanganya, ini berhasil dia mengutarakan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku .Ak.. –aku ehm aku bersalah maafkan aku"

"Apa?"balas Hinata-chan lirih tapi aku tetap menangkap nada marah diantara kelirihannya iitu.

"Kau berhak marah, memaki kau juga boleh memukuliku atau menamparku tak apa kau justru lebih senang kau melakukannya dibanding kau mendiamkanku"

Dia tetap menatapku tak aku tak mau menyerah genggamanku di menatapnya lembut aku akan tunjukkan kalauaku benar-benar dan aku telah

"Aku mencitaimu" dan sekarang aku mencintainya orang yang dulu dengan bodohnya ku sia-siakan.

Hinata-chan tak membalasa mulai khawatir aku...

"Lepaskan tanganku sekarang. Apa hanya maaf yang bisa kau ucapkan"

Ini yang aku takutkan Hinata-chan tak mau menggangpku. ku lepaskan genggamanku saja kulepaskan secepat juga dia pergi meniggalkanku. Aku mematung sendirian disini.

"aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilaganmu .Mohon maafkan aku dan bersungguh-sungguh Hinata-chan"Ucapku walaupun aku tahu Hinata-chan mungkin tak mendengarku.

TBC

* * *

Layak dilanjut tidak ini,?

Ada yang berharap dilanjut?

Maaf kalau saya atau ceritanya aneh masih bener-bener pemula saya

Bahkan baru buat account di dan berani publis cerita

Seberanya saya pantes pake kata-kata author apa enggak ya?

Gomen memang sangat pendek memang

tapi

Terima kasih udah dibaca

(kalau ada)

(tak dibaca juga tak apa-apa)

Dan salam kenal

dETerima kasih kalau memang udah berkenang buat Review chapter ini

(kalau ada)

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya chapter 1 kemarin

Maaf sedikit kesalahan teknis, kemarin saya salah dokumen

RYN

* * *

Balasan

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, maaf memang masih banyak kekurangan sana sini, Saya susah buat teliti, ternyata masih banyak kesalahan pengetikan sana sini

Gomen #nunduk-nunduk. kalau ceritanya tak seperti harapan

Maaf sekali lagi saya gak bisa update kilat2, Ujian sekolah, TO dan beberapa ulangan masih menyibukkan .

Terimakasih untuk **JihanFitrina-chan, Shirokuro Ryoko **ini EYD-nya sudah berusaha saya perhatikan.

Terima kasih yntuk **Mushi kara-chan **dah jadi pe-review pertama saya,..

Terimakasih juga untuk **Shiro19uzumaki,Robyzek,Reinaldisjah,Uzumaki Shizuka,aimseven dll**,...

Terimakasih saya terharu.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku mecintaimu" dan sekarang aku mencintainya orang yang dulu dengan bodohnya ku sia-siakan.

Hinata-chan tak membalas mulai khawatir aku...

"Lepaskan tanganku sekarang"

Ini yang aku takutkan Hinata-chan tak ku lepaskan genggamanku dari sekarang dia pergi meniggalkanku mematung sendirian disini.

"aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilaganmu .Mohon maafkan aku dan terimalah bersungguh-sungguh Hinata-chan"Ucapku walaupun aku tahu Hinata-chan mungkin tak mendengarku.

Fanfic by **fauRyn**

**Do you Understand?**

NaruHina

And other

**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISIMOTO**

Warning!

Gaje, AU, OOC banget,

Typo(s) (semoga udah berkurang),

kata-kata gak nyambung

Ide cerita pasaran

Masih bener-bener pemula newbie bangett

Don't suka Don't baca

Terimakasih^^

Chapter 3

**NARUTO POV : ON**

Bisakah aku secerah mentari pagi ini,. Huh apakah si matahari itu sengaja mengolokku bersinar sangat cerah pagi ini di saat keadaanku se-memperihatinkan ini. Bagaimana tak memperihatinkan rambutku masih acak-acakan, seragamku tak ku pakai rapi, wajahku kusut se-kusut baju seragamku yang memang lupa tak ku setrika, Kantung mataku bahkan seakan memiliki kantung mata lagi, _menyeramkan!._

Kemarin lagi-lagi aku ditolak bahkan secara langsung aku ditolak. Mengapa sulit sekali menunjukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadanya, kenapa dia tak pernah mau mempercayai aku, kalau memang aku telah berubah. Benar -benar aku tak akan memaafkan Dei-nii dan ingatkan aku untuk memotong rambut kuning nyentrik panjangnya itu hingga habis. Semua kejadian ini gara-gara tantangan bodohnya saat itu bisa -bisanya dia tak ingin disalahkan.

Ya dahulu aku dan Hinata-chan memang sempat hubunganku dengan Hinata-chan memang hanya di awali dengan tantangan bodohku dengan Dei-nii. Awalnya pula aku memang ingin memanfaatkan Hinata-chan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku saja dengan statusnya menjadi pacarku tak mungkinkan dia menolak untuk mengerjakannya.

Lalu saat semuanya terbongkar saat Hinata-chan mengetahui semuanya aku justru membalanya dengan sinis atau mungkin lebih pantas dibilang menghinanya. Bodohnya aku saat itu! . Kini aku tau kenapa si-teme itu memangggilku baka- dobe. Tenyata aku memang se-bodoh ini.

"_Ternyata memang harus berakhir sekarang. Hyuuga-san hubungan kita berakhir dan kuharap kau tak mempermasalahkan apapun sekarang, Maaf telah memanfaatkanmu. __Tapi ini biasa terjadi kan?__ Jadi jangan membesar-besarkannya"_

Ucapku saat itu, Kenapa aku justru mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu akankan dulu aku tak tau ucapan itu sangat menyakittkan.

"_Kau pikir aku ingin ramen?memangnya kau membeli ramen itu dengan apa, itu bukan uangmu,__kau hanya gadis lemah__ yang bersembunyi di balik kebesaran Hyuuga, kau tak mengerti?_"

"_Itu hanya untuk __KESENAGANKU HI-ME__!"_

"_Kau __kumanfaatkan__ kau tak mengerti! Aku tak mencintaimu, menyukaimu saja tidak, tapi jika kau berpikir aku menginginkan uangmu tak aku tak pernah menginginkanya .Namikaze punya banyak uang yang mungkin lebih dari hyuuga, dan bisa jadi hyuuga hanya menang nama saja"_

Arrgggg, aku benar-benar gila kata-kata sampah seperti itu ,.. Kenapa harus keluar dari mulutku dulu...

DEG

"_**Mengejutkan karena aku membalasmu?,jangan menyesal dan Ingat satu hal jangan berharap suatu saat nanti aku menerimanu meskipun kau memang benar-benar terpuruk dan mencintaiku"**_

Ucapan Hinata-chan saat itu seakan sumpah darinya dan menjadi karma untukku.

Tanpa sadar sekarang aku telah sampai di depan kelasku. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasukinya. Aku malas membalas beberapa sapaan teman-temanku .Semuanya kuabaikan.

**BRUUKG**

Kulempar tasku begitu saja di meja segera mungkin ku pertemukan kepalaku dengan aku akan mencoba untuk tidur saja. Perlahan ku pejamkan mataku.

**DEG**

Kubuka mataku tiba-tiba aku tak kuat lagi untuk memejamkannya. Saat ku pejamkan justru bayangan Hinata-chan yang meninggalkanku dan memeluk orang lain muncul.

Arrrgggggg..! Aku tak kuat

"Waaahhh indah sekali, terima kasih Sai-kun" Teriakan siapa itu sepagi ini haruskah teriakan cempreng sekeras itu harus terdengar. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping mencari-cari asal suara mengganggu itu.

"Cih, dasar tak bermutu" Gerutuku kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal saat masalahku sekusut ini dua orang sedang asyik berduaan di belakangku. Yang satu sahabatku si mayat pucat dan satunya gadis pirang sophaholic? Yang harus kuakui sebagai salah satu sepupuku. Dasar

"Ebisu-sensei datang!" Teriakan panik salah satu temanku. Mengapa juga sensei itu harus datang sekarang,

Siaall! Mana aku belum mengerjakan PR-nya.

-SKIP- istirahat

"Kau kenapa Naruto,Kau belum mandi?"Tanya mayat manusia pucat didepatku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabku. Benar-benar aku tak berniat berbicara apapun saat ini.

"Ternyata benar si Rubah belum mandi sungguhan!" Ucapnya lagi _WHAT! _ Siapa juga yang belum mandi. Lebih baik aku pergi saja.

"heh Naruto kenapa kau pergi?"

Terserah apa anggapan mereka apa aku benar-benar tak berniat berbicara harus menemui Hinata-chan sekarang. Tapi sekarang dia ada di mana? Taman Belakang. Entah mengapa pemikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Baiklah tak ada salahnya aku ke Taman.

Dan benar saja setelah beberapa saat aku berlari , mataku menangkap sosok cantik bersurai indigo yang sedang terduduk manis di bangku bawah pohon sakura menunggu lama aku mulai mendekatinya

"Hinata-chan, boleh aku duduk disini?"

"..."

"Baiklah aku duduk disini ya?"

"..."

"Kau sedang apa?", membaca buku lagi?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya buku apa yang aku baca sih, sampai aku tak kau hiraukan?"

"..."

"Baiklah, Tak apa tapi aku ingin bercerita padamu?, bolehkan?"

"..."

" Kau tau Hinata-chan dulu ada seekor Kelinci betina putih yang sangat pemalu padahal dia adalah kelinci tercantik di antara teman-teman kelincinya. Si kelinci putih itupun terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya setiap dia berpapasan dengan lainnya dia selalu tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah, bukankah itu sangat manis Hinata-chan..?"

"..."

"Kulanjutkan ya, ceritanya. Selain itu ada juga seekor kelinci kelabu jantan yang menjadi salah satu idola bagi kelinci-kelinci lain. Kelinci kelabu itu sangat senang dengan semua pujian dari penggemarnya yang meng-elu-elu-kannya bahkan dia kadang menyombongkannya. Dan ternyata.. kau tahu tidak hinata-chan, ternyata kelinci putih itu menyukai si kelinci kelabu. Bukankah itu luar biasa? Sang baik hati menyukai si sombong!-

Lama-kelamaan si kelinci kelabu menyetahui jika sang baik hati sombong itu mulai mendekati kelinci putih, tak butuh waktu lama mereka menjadi pasangan, Kelinci-kelinci lain meragukan jika mereka menjadi diantara mereka ada yang mengatakan 'Si putih itu tak cocok dengan price'

'Si putih itu bodoh ya, mau-maunya dia dengan si berandalan kelabu'

'Mengapa Hime menjadi pasangan urakan itu?'

'Apa bagusnya sih si putih itu, seksi tidak, pendiam gitu lagi! kenapa price mau dengannya?' meski banyak yang menggunjingkan mereka sang kelinci putih tak menghiraukannya dia selalu berprasangka baik dan mempercayai bahwa si kelinci kelabu tak akan berbuat buruk kepadanya. So sweet ya si kelinci putih?"

"..."

"Tapi Hinata-chan si kelinci kelabu itu ternyata awalnya hanya ingin memnfaatkan sang kelinci baik hati. Awalnya hanya ingin seperti itu tetapi setelah beberapa kebersamaannya dengan si kelinci putih tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya telah bergetar, hatinya mengatakan si kelabu menyukai putri putih. Dia menjadi ragu untuk terus memanfaatkannya dalam hatinya dia tak tega namun, dia lebih mengedepankan gengsinya setiap ia berkumpul dengan sahabat dekatnya si kelabu ini tak mengakui perasaanya.-

Di suatu saat kelinci putih menyetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dia menangis. Saat dia mamastikannya kepada si kelabu dan berbaik hati untuk tetap menjadi pasangan si kelabu, si kelabu malah mengoloknya dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang seakan menghina. Sejak saat itu si kelinci putih sangat membenci si kelabu, se-"

"Kau sangat pintar bernarasi!." Tiba-tiba Hinata-chan memotong ceritaku, tak dapat ku kendalikan senyuman lega terlukis di wajahku sekarang ,ternyata sejak tadi Hinata-chan mendengarkanku, tapi kenapa sekarang dia berdiri dan terlihat ingin pergi?, aku tak boleh membiarkannya pergi. Dengan segera ku raih tangannya bermakasud menghentikannya.

**GREP**

" Hinata-chan jangan pergi aku belum selesai bercerita"Ucapku saat menahannya pergi, kurasakan tangan yang kugenggam terasa bergetar tanpa menunggu lama kulanjutkan ceritaku.

"Ini bagian pentingnya Hinata-chan dengarkan dulu. Sebenarnya dalam hati si kelabu sangat menyesal mengatakan semua itu, dia hanya termakan emosi sesaat dan hatinya sekarang telah dimiliki si sejak si kelinci putih mulai membencinya, si kelabu seakan merasa hidup tak ada gunanya lagi, Dia sangat menyesal, saat si kelabu mulai mencoba mendekati kelinci putih dia kelinci kelabu ini bingung dengan cara apa untuk membuktikan dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang baik hati-

Sayang Hinata-chan aku baru mengetahui ceritanya sampai itu saja. Menurutmu cara apa yang harus di lakukan si kelabu?, memang si kelabu telah banyak melukai hati si putih, tapi sekarang si kelabu itu telah berubah, dia telah mau mengakui perasaannya dan tak mau kehilangan kelinci putih. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia sanggup berjanji untuk selalu menyayangi tidak-tidak dia sanggup untuk selalu mencintai kelinci putih, dia juga bersedia melindungi kelinci putih, atau dia juga akan melakukan apapun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya Hinata-chan?"

"kelinci kelabu itu yang salah"

"Aku tau dia memang salah Hinata-chan. Makanya apa yang harus dia lakukan agar ya setidaknya dia di maafkan?

"Maaf tak cukup!"

"Aku tau maaf memang tak cukup tapi aku yakin jika memang ia harus menggungkapkan maaf setiap menit tidak bahkan aku yakin setiap detikpun dia sanggup sampai hubungnnya dengan kelinci putih dapat kembali baik"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku Namikaze-san"

"Aku tak mau melepaskannya karena aku Uzumaki-Na"

"Lepaskan aku Uzumaki-san!"

"Tidak itu bukan nama lengkapku sekarang."

"LEPASKAN aku sekarang uzumaki-Namikaze-san!"

Aku terkejut Hinata-chan menyucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan matanya yang dahulu berbinar kearahku sekarang terlihat begitu jijik menatapku barang sebentar.

"Hinata-chan."Ucapku lirih saat mengendorkan gengaman tanganku. Sekarang dia pergi, meninggalkanku lagi. Apakah tak ada yang bisa kulakukan?,..

**DO YOU UNDERSTAND**

Hari ini tetap saja wajahku kutekuk, tetap saja tak ada bedanya dari kemarin.

Aku semakin frustasi saja!Kapankah semuanya selesai dan happy ending Kami-sama!

"Heh Naruto cepat ganti bajumu dan pergi ke lapangan basket!"Ucap Shikamaru entah dengan cara apa sekarang dia sudah beradadi depanku. Padahal seingatku tadi lorong disini sangat aku tak menyadari keberadaan nanas tidur jangan dia ha-Han-

**GLEKG**

dia hantu.

"Jika kau berpikir aku hantu, Itu tak mungkin."Jawabnya seakan mampu membaca memang dia di juluki sensei-sensei jenius .

"Kau bukan Hantu kan?"Tanyaku lirih.

"Perlukah aku menjawab?_Mendokusai_"

"Tapi apa yang aku lakukan di lapangan basket?Aku bukan teman sekelasmu kau lupa?"Tanyaku bingung karna sekarang seingatku bukan jadwal olahraga kelas XII.2Ips , kelasku

"Guy-sensei menukar jadwalnya dengan aku disuruh mengumumkannya"

"Ohh"Aku hanya ber oh ria. Segera ku ambil Sepatu olah ragaku di loker. Sebelum nanti jika aku telat Lee-sensei akan menyeramahiku dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul?. Pastinya sudah-kan karena kalian harus menunjukkan semangat masa muda kalian. Selamat pagi"Ucap sensei berambut jadul oops berambut bob dengan gaya jempolnya dan senyuman GaJenya.

"Hari ini kita tak akan berolah raga sendiri,Kelas XII.2Ipa akan bergabung bersama dengan ini kita akan menentukan relawan perpustakaan yang akan ikut dalam kegiatan peduli genesari berbuku yang diadakan dinas. Baiklah itu mereka."Ucap Guy Sensei lagi.

Aku malas untuk menyimak perkataannya tetapi setelah aku mendengar kelas XII.2Ipa aku mulai menyimaknya .Lalu apa hubungannya relawan perpustakaan dengan kelas XII.2Ipa. Saat Guy-sensei menunjuk merombolan Kelas 2 Unggulan itu. Aku mencari-cari gadis surai indigo yang akhir-akhir ini selalu aku ketemu, dia sedang berlahan pelan bersama beberapa temannya.' Hinata-chan kapan kau memaafkanku.' ucapku dalam hati.

"Hari ini kalian sengaja sensei kumpulkan di lapangan basket untuk menentukan relawan perpustakaan yang akan mengikuti kegiatan peduli generasi berbuku yang di adakan ini berlangsung 5 hari 4 malam dengan mobil perpustakaan milik sekolah dan kalian akan menginap di gedung ssekolah dasar di lokasi tersebut , Lokasinya sesuai pembagian nanti tetapi kemungkinan relawan akan di tempatkan di desa-desa terpencil,. Baiklah untuk keterangan lebih jelas nanti yang terpilih akan mendapat penjelasan dari siap, Baiklah dar setiap kelas maju 7 orang termasuk diantaranya ketua kelasnya ayo maju"

Kulihat Shikamaru ketua kelas 2Ipa dan Shino ketua kelasku maju. Guy-sensei terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Sesuai papa yang Guy-sensei sampaikan. Karin, Kuroda,... dan Naruto maju" Apa yang dikatakan nanas itu Naruto kenapa aku juga ikut di semua mata mengarah kepadaku tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain maju.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah di tangan Sensei ada Sumpit dan disalah satunya terdapat tanda merah yang mendapat tanda merah akan menjadi relawan!paham?"

Apa ini kenapa penentuannya seperti ini. Aku arahkan tanganku perlahan mengambil salah stu sumpit itu

"Sekarang tarikk sumpitnya keatas"Perintah Guy-sensei

'Semoga jangan aku' Doaku , namun saat ku lihat hanya sumpitku yang bertanda terdiam sesaat.

"Guy-sensei kenapa harus aku bolehkah kutukar"Pintaku memelas

"Tak bisa Naruto, tunjukkanlah masa mudamu!" aku benar-benar tak bersemangat sekarang apakah tak ada yang mengerti.

"Untuk kelas 2 Ipa Takhesi, Sayako, Hikaru,.. dan Hinata tolong maju."Ucap nanas itu. Aku sungguh tak bersema- apa Hinata .Semoga dia terpilih menemaniku

"Baiklah siapa yang terpilih. Waah Hyuuga Hinata bersedia mengikutinya Hyuuga-san?"Tanya Guy-sensei

"Hai` Sensei saya bersedia."Hinata-chan menyetujuinya,

Aku sangat senang aku akan bersama Hinata-cahn 4 hari terimakasih Kami-sama tapi "Naruto tidak bersedia ikut siapa yang menggantikannya" what! siapa yang mengatakan itu aku tak bilang tak bersedia.

"Tidak-tidak sensei aku menyetujuinya aku mau berangkat"Ucapku sekeras-kerasnya aku tak mau kehilangan dan tak akan ku sia-siakan. aku akan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Hinata-chan segera

* * *

Layak dilanjut tidak ini,?

Ada yang berharap dilanjut?

Maaf kalau saya atau ceritanya aneh masih bener-bener pemula saya

Bahkan baru buat account di dan berani publis cerita

Seberanya saya pantes pake kata-kata author apa enggak ya?

Gomen memang sangat pendek memang

Hanya 1000-an words

Sudah diusahakan bisa lebih dari chap kemarin

Gomen updatenya lama,..

#nunduk-nunduk

Baru selesai US-nya tapi UN menanti 3 minggu lagi

Naruto-nya banyak cerita ya?

Percakapannya bisa dipahami tidak?

Lagi-lagi Narutonya dibuat galau

Alurnya terlalu lambat ya?

tapi

Terima kasih udah dibaca

(kalau ada)

(tak dibaca juga tak apa-apa)

Terima kasih kalau memang udah berkenang buat Review chapter ini

(kalau ada)

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya chapter 1 dan 2 kemarin terima kasih

Maaf tak bisa balas satu per satu,waktu tak mengizinkan

Reviewnya kemarin sangat bermanfaat

Terimasih juga atas Fav dan Follow-nya

Dan salam kenal

RYN


End file.
